I Need You Tonight
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Willow has problems. She casts a spell. She tells a story. Set in the summer of 1999


TITLE: I Need You Tonight  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Willow has problems. She casts a spell. She tells a story. Set in the summer of 1999   
SPOILER: Graduation Day a LITTLE  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) Response to the challenge posted by Lady_FireMist@webtv.net It was fun to write =)   
  
  
  
Buffy stalked into the library with a stake in her hand. She expected to find Giles pouring over some book and figured she'd fill him in on her highly eventful patrol, then push him onto the table and shag him till his glasses broke.   
  
She wasn't expecting to find Willow at the table, her spell ingredients spread all over the place. There was incense burning in holders that sat on the staircase and she had candles everywhere. She was reading to herself and chanting quietly.   
  
"What's all this?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Huh?" Willow jumped and knocked a candle over. The loose wax that had gathered inside its outer rim extinguished the flame as it fell, and Willow blew on the wax that had fallen onto the table, intent to peel it off once it was dry, hoping Giles wouldn't know.   
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy neared her friend and studied the ingredients. She was thinking love spell until she saw the raven feathers.   
  
"Oh no," Buffy moaned. "Not again."   
  
"It's not what you think." Willow said hurriedly.   
  
"All this isn't for Xander? God, Cordelia will kill you both dead if she finds out you're making with the smootchies!"   
  
"I'm not! I mean, we're not. I mean, I am, but not with Xander."   
  
"Are you kissing Cordelia?!?" she asked incredulously.   
  
"No!! I'm kissing....." she stopped talking and her eyes fluttered to the dried wax. She started to pick at it and avoided the question.   
  
"Come on Will, you can tell me."   
  
She shook her head. "I can't."   
  
"Will, I was only in LA for a week, what did I miss?"   
  
The Witch plopped down in a chair and sighed. "You have NO idea."   
  
"Care to share?" Buffy pulled a chair up next to her.   
  
Willow sighed. Lying would get her nowhere. "It all started last night, before you got back.....   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"No way! No way!" Xander said. "Lost Boys is DEFINITELY the best vampire film ever made."   
  
"It's so icky!" Willow argued. "SUCH a guy film. Interview With The Vampire is MUCH better."   
  
"Pardon my interruptence," Giles peeked his head out of the office. "Willow, I can see you're quite busy at the moment, but would you mind terribly looking something up for me? It'll only take a minute."   
  
"Sure," she headed over to the laptop.   
  
Xander stood up and stretched his legs. "Well, I've got nothing better to do, so I'm going to go torment Cordelia from the audio-visual library."   
  
"Give her my best." Oz stood up.   
  
"Give her my worst," Willow added with a smirk.   
  
The werewolf went over to his girlfriend and planted a kiss on top of her head. "I've got practice. I'll call you?"   
  
"Okay," she was still looking at the screen.   
  
"You got a ride home?"   
  
"Giles can take me." More pointing, more clicking.   
  
"See ya," the boys headed for the door.   
  
Giles handed Willow a paper listing the things he needed looked up and then turned to Xander's back. "Xander? May I just remind you that all these web....chats you conduct with Cordelia are on the school's tab."   
"I know."   
  
"And you don't care? Several schools in this state have horrible budget problems."   
  
"I know." he smiled at the Watcher. "See you guys later."   
  
Willow studied the note from Giles and typed a few things in. "I can't find anything, I'm sorry. Why do you want to know how Adriana Woods is doing?"   
  
"She's my niece," Giles explained, sitting on the edge of the table the way Xander often did. Willow noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie was gone. He looked exhausted.   
  
He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "She's fifteen, and I have a sinking suspicion that she's slated to be the next Slayer. I was hoping to find out if anything had been scheduled as of yet."   
  
Willow closed the computer and stood behind Giles. "You look tired."   
  
"Quite."   
  
"Want me to massage your shoulders? You seem tense."   
  
"I don't really think that's--" Giles was cut off by the touch of her soft hands on his tight shoulders. Even through the cotton of his shirt, he could feel the warmth of her skin, the fire her touch created within his body.   
  
  
//All you got is this moment  
  
The twenty-first century's yesterday\\   
  
  
"Willow....." Giles tried to resist her, but he was putty in her hands. Her fingertips slid just inside the collar of his shirt, lightly touching his hair chest. She leaned her head forward and kissed his curly hair. His breathing slowed and he waited for what would come next.   
  
  
//You can care all you want  
  
Everybody does yeah that's okay\\   
  
  
"We should stop." he finally said.   
  
"You need to or you want to?" she questioned.   
  
Her only reply was a soft moan when her fingernails began grazing his nipples.   
  
  
//So slide over here  
  
And give me a moment  
  
Your moves are so raw  
  
I've got to let you know  
  
I've got to let you know  
  
You're one of my kind\\   
  
  
She lifted one of her hands from his chest so that she could walk around to face him. Her hands slid around his neck, sliding down inside his shirt to caress his back as their lips met in a passionate kiss. His were reluctant for a moment, unsure, but when she slid her tongue into his mouth, he relaxed and let it happen.   
  
  
//I need you tonight  
  
'Cause I'm not sleeping   
  
There's something about you girl  
  
That makes me sweat\\   
  
  
Their kisses intensified as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and finished unbuttoning it. She pushed it off his shoulders so she could caress them, and when his lips moved down to her neck, she trailed kisses over his shoulders, pushing the shirt all the way off as his hands left her hair and then relaxed around her waist, gently inching towards her bottom.   
  
  
//How do you feel  
  
I'm lonely\\   
  
  
Their lips temporarily apart, Giles tried to catch his breath and stop what he so badly wanted to happen.   
  
"Willow, this can't...."   
  
"It already is," was her only reply.   
  
  
//Whatcha gonna do  
  
Gonna live my life\\   
  
  
He surprised her by swinging his hands under her legs and swooping her up into his arms bridegroom style. He carried her into his office and kicked the door shut, her arm reaching out to lock it. He gently set her down on his couch, then laid on top of her.   
  
  
//So slide over here  
  
And give me a moment  
  
Your moves are so raw  
  
I've got to let you know  
  
I've got to let you know  
  
You're one of my kind\\   
  
  
An hour later, Willow watched Giles sleep beside her, cramped together on the tiny couch. His breaths were even and she laid against his body, wondering what she was going to do about this in the morning.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"The spell is for Giles?" Buffy demanded. "Gross. Wait! That's what you were doing when I came in? GOD I should've known your dress wouldn't get that wrinkled from climbing into the attic!"   
"Buffy--"   
  
"You slept with Giles! This is....this is DISGUSTING!"   
  
"No, he's not," Willow blushed. "He's sexy."   
  
"Sexier than Oz?"   
  
"WAYYYY sexier than Oz."   
  
"Sexier than Xander?"   
  
"No one but Angel is sexier than Xander."   
  
Buffy arched an eyebrow.   
  
"Sorry. It's true though," Willow smirked. "Anyway, the spell isn't for Giles."   
  
"Then who?"   
  
"Me. I mean, Oz and me. I want to break up with him, and I don't want to hurt him."   
  
"What do you have left to do?" Buffy stood up and began looking at the scattered items.   
  
"You'll help me?" Willow beamed.   
  
"That's what friends are for, so yeah."   
  
They spoke in Latin, lit candles, mixed herbs, burnt a feather to a crisp and watched the lights flicker and one of the incense holders fall off the stairs and break.   
  
"Did it work?" Buffy asked in a small voice.   
  
"We'll have to wait and see," Willow replied.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
If Cordelia spent one more night in the penthouse of the apartment building Angel owned, she was going to scream. Granted, she loved living there more than anything, but she hated the fact that a) she was all alone and b) she actually had to GO DOWN two flights of stairs to get her mail each morning.   
  
Sighing, she walked the flights reluctantly and opened her box. She then opened Angel's, retrieved the two letters from Buffy and slid them under his door.   
  
Back up in her own place, she sat down on the couch and opened a large ivory envelope. She about fainted when she read its content.   
  
"Ira and Sheila Rosenberg would like to invite you to attend the marriage of their daughter, Willow Sarah Rosenberg to Rupert Christopher Giles on February 20th, 2001."


End file.
